：Poena：/guide
Complete effects guide for : Poena : (Version 0.015). ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'White Fox (：びゃっこ：)' Appearance: Kasetsuki has white fox ears and a tail. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Kasetsuki becomes semi-transparent and snow starts falling. Location: Found in the Snow World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the cyan door. Go south-east and interact with the fox-child NPC. 'Serpent (：へび：)' Appearance: Kasetsuki's legs are replaced with a snake's tail. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Rain starts falling. Location: Found in the Serpent's Hideaway. Practical Uses: None. Enter the cyan door. Go east until you reach the igloos. Enter the igloo on the far right next to the two trees. Walk into the puddle. Go south-east and interact with the green tendril-like cluster. Go east and interact with the crying serpent. 'Dragon (：りゅう：)' Appearance: Kasetsuki gains dragons' horns, wings and tail. Passive Effect: Kasetsuki's movement speed increases. Action: None. Location: Found in the Dungeon's Throne Room. Practical Uses: Used to travel through the dream world faster. Enter the yellow door. Go down until you're beside a floating structure then go right until you reach two vertical rows of cacti. Go down between them then turn back when a bunch of small cacti appear behind you. Navigate your way through the mini-maze to the red object. Interacting with the red object will send you to The Dungeon. Interact with the bottom-left stairs. Interact with the stairs below you. You'll now be outside, go straight up and go down another set of stairs. Head down the stairs, go up and interact with the throne. 'Scorpion (：さそり：)' Appearance: Kasetsuki wears a gray suit. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Kasetsuki turns into a scorpion. (Space) When interacting with NPCs as a scorpion, Kasetsuki will sting them. Location: Found in the Cacti Desert. Practical Uses: Used to kill NPCs. Enter the yellow door. Go down until you're beside a floating structure. Wait until the scorpion bumps into you and interact with it. 'Bear Cub (：こぐま：)' Appearance: Kasetsuki wears a bear costume. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Kasetsuki jumps on the spot, drawing NPCs to him. Location: Found in the Woods. Practical Uses: Can be used to move NPCs in your path. Enter the green door. Go east until you reach the blood platter next to the trees formed into a cross. Go south and step between the two trees. Interact with the child on the log. 'Corpse (：むくろ：)' Appearance: Kasetsuki becomes a headless corpse. Passive Effect: Kasetsuki moves slower. Action: (Shift) Kasetsuki falls apart and is warped back to the Nexus. Location: Found in the Meat World. Practical Uses: Used to quickly return to the Nexus. (Orb effect is needed.) Enter the red door. Go north-west and enter the door with meat hanging on both sides. Go right to the end of the hallway and interact with the severed head. 'Monitor (：モニター：)' Appearance: Kasetsuki carries a heart-rate monitor. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) The monitor flat-lines, stopping NPCs movement. Location: Found in the Hospital World. Practical Uses: Can be used to freeze NPCs. {Scorpion effect is needed.) Enter the pink door. Go north-east until you reach a white door blocked by a red NPC. Use the scorpion effect to attack the NPC, and enter the door. Interact with the clean bed. Enter the hospital, and go right. Go down the hallway and enter the last door. Interact with the screen in front of the large bed. 'Orb (：オーブ：)' Appearance: Kasetsuki's head is replaced with an orb. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) The orb lights up, brightening dark areas. Location: Found in the Crescent World. Practical Uses: Makes navigating dark areas easier. Enter the blue door. Go south-west and enter the building with no windows and a black door. Interact with the orb. 'Shackles (：あしかせ：)' Appearance: Kasetsuki becomes shackled. Passive Effect: Kasetsuki moves slower. Action: (Shift) Kasetsuki sheds a tear. Location: Found in the Red Objects World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the pink door. Walk south and interact with the black-and-white girl. Go south-east and step between the red poles. Go south-west and interact with the red heart. Interact with the boy. 'Angel (：てんし：)' Appearance: Kasetsuki becomes an angel. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Kasetsuki starts flying, increasing his movement speed. Location: Found in the Pale Church's Balcony. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world faster. Can also be combined with the Dragon effect. (Orb effect is needed.) Enter the red door. Go south-west to the goat head. If the head is black, interact with it. Follow the footprints to be taken to a church. Go down, then right. Enter the balcony until the blue angel has descended. Interact with the angel. Category:Walkthroughs